El arte de la exageración
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: [AU] De pronto, un dolor que le llegó hasta el alma la atacó, y se lanzó hacia al lado en la cama. "—¡Cielos, cómo duele! —chilló— ¡Creo que me quedaré lisiada! —lloriqueó. —¡Lucy, qué pasa! ... ¡Pero Rubia, explícame qué demonios te pasa!".


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Ni Cumbres Borrascosas... NFS tampoco ._.**

 **Nota: Creo que ya tengo hecho un headcanon que Lucy lea Cumbres Borrascosas... en fin.**

 **Advertencia: Esto es una ESTUPIDEZ.**

* * *

 **Artem alendi de industria rumores**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Era un día frío en el que Lucy se encontraba en su departamento compartido. Se encontraba aislada en su habitación, la misma que tenía una cama para dos, la misma que compartía con su novio. Leía con muchas ganas aquel libro, _Cumbres Borrascosas_ , que por cierto leía para la universidad.

Porque desgraciadamente, existía aquella cosa a la que ella acortaba el nombre, llamándola burdamente «U». Pero para su suerte, había crecido con una gran decisión a la hora de saber qué estudiar. También, era una verdadera suerte que existiera la literatura. Aunque bien, si no existiera, aún le quedaba gastronomía.

Empero, suficiente tenía con el idiota de Sting, y Natsu, quienes se comían todo lo que preparaba, dejando a ella, Rogue, Gray, Levy y algunos más de sus amigos con ganas de asesinarlos. Sobre todo a ella y Erza, después de todo, eran junto con Lisanna, Minerva, Yukino y Levy quienes se encargaban de preparar todo en sus reuniones. Aunque Minerva era más de estar con Sorano, la hermana mayor de la misma Yukino, por lo tanto no iba todas las reuniones en el departamento de ella y Sting.

Se sentó a lo indio sobre su lado de la cama, y sin apartar la vista del relato del libro, tomó el vaso que estaba en la mesita de noche, inclinándose un poco hacia el lado. Dentro del implemento de vidrio, se encontraba un jugo de un cargado color naranja.

Lucy odiaba la naranja.

Sin embargo, como siempre, se bebió el jugo hasta el fondo, haciendo una leve mueca ante la ligera molestia que le provocaba la vitamina C en la garganta.

¿Quién tomaba vitaminas por su propia cuenta?

Pues Sting también se lo preguntaba. Pero en fin, Lucy le gustaba precisamente por ser una rara. Y es que, Sting era consciente de que él mismo lo era, si hasta a veces hacían unas patéticas competencias por saber quién era más raro.

Claro que, cuando Natsu estaba y se unía —que no habían sido más de tres veces—, inevitablemente, los dos rubios perdían por mucho.

Pero de lo que los dos estaban seguros, era de que no se gustaban precisamente por ser unos raros. Eso sería... estúpido.

Lucy cambió la hoja, luego de unos minutos, y para cuando ya había cambiado de página unas cinco o siete veces, comenzó a sentirse incómoda. Pero lo dejó pasar, y cinco pasadas de páginas más, se rindió.

Dejó el libro a un lado, sin olvidar antes poner el marca-páginas, y estiró sus piernas.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando sintió ese insoportable hormigueo. Se golpeó suavemente la pierna derecha, y entonces empezó a susurrar cosas incomprensibles, y entre todas esas cosas unos cuantos «no», que eran los que más se entendían.

De pronto, un dolor que le llegó hasta el alma la atacó, y se lanzó hacia al lado en la cama, cayendo recostada de costado, mientras se tomaba las piernas, aunque sobre todo la de la derecha.

—¡Aaah, voy a morir! —gritó con desesperación. Los ojos le comenzaron a lagrimear, por el hecho de que los estaba apretando muy fuerte, y sumado el dolor casi eléctrico en su pierna.

¿No sería Laxus? Era como su hermano y le había hecho prometer que los visitaría a él y Cana. Seguro se vengaba porque nunca lo había hecho.

... Bah, era ridículo.

—¡Cielos, cómo duele! —chilló— ¡Creo que me quedaré lisiada! —lloriqueó, sin poder mover siquiera las piernas.

En ese instante, Sting entró repentinamente en la habitación, parecía algo preocupado por los gritos imposibles de ignorar de Lucy.

—¡Lucy, qué pasa! —se acercó a ella entre tropezones, y saltó a la cama para caer de rodillas en ella.

Craso error. Lucy empezó a gritar más si es que podía.

—¡Pero Rubia, explícame qué demonios te pasa! —rogó, pasándose la mano por el rubio cabello, no sabiendo bien qué hacer porque precisamente no sabía qué le pasaba.

—¡Mi pierna, duele mucho! —se mordió el labio inferior con salvajismo. Todo era mejor a que tener ese dolor insoportable.

—¡Dime qué mierdas le pasó a tu maldita pierna porque no entiendo qué jodidos le pasa para que estés así! —gritó.

—¡No me grites!

—¡Tú comenzaste a gritar, maldita rubia! —contraatacó.

—¡No es cierto! —quiso defenderse entre todo ese dolor.

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmó— ¡Por tus malditos gritos me he asustado y por haberme asustado por tus malditos gritos es que choqué mi super hermoso y delicioso Lamborghini Veneno contra el estúpido Dodge Viper del estúpido de Rogue! —se quejó.

Entonces Lucy se detuvo. Por lo tanto, Sting también. La muchacha se sentó de nuevo en la cama, y se golpeó otra vez, de la misma forma que antes, en el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Sting.

De pronto, Lucy sonrió exageradamente.

—¡Ya no duele, sólo se me había dormido, no me convertiré en una lisiada! —gritó de puro júbilo.

Ella dejó de gritar cuando Sting miró hacia abajo por unos segundos, para luego volver a ponerse de pie, dirigirse hacia la puerta, y cerrarla detrás de sí.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza tal como un cachorrito, y enarcó una ceja al tiempo que parpadeaba bastante confusa.

De repente, Sting volvió a abrir la puerta estrepitosamente, y miró hecho una furia —extrañamente— a Lucy.

—¡Te odio! —volvió a gritar para luego cerrar de un portazo la puerta.

Una expresión de entendimiento se pasó por el rostro de Lucy, quien se encogió de hombros para volver a tomar su libro y, volver a sentarse a lo indio.

Claro, su Lamborghini...


End file.
